


Rescue

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fate has an interesting rescue.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> June 14, 2011
> 
> "From the drabble prompts back in Oct. Not too naughty. For Gnome."

"Hey... Let's get you cleaned up..."

Fate's eyes grew wide for a moment as he was dragged into the ship's communal shower room.

"But..."

"You should smell yourself," Cliff continued with a chuckle. "Bet I'm not winning any awards, either."

With a quick sniff and a nod, Fate verified that he did indeed reek and likely Cliff did too, however it would probably be hard to smell anything over the suddenly overpowering revelation of his own funk.

And, Fate supposed, this wasn't too different from cleaning up after a basketball game. Certainly, he'd already seen enough varying anatomy, too...

That was about when Cliff started pulling his own clothing off, revealing an absolute lack of underclothing.

Fate turned away, quickly, almost missing the towel and soap that Cliff threw to him.

He tried not to blush. Especially when Cliff offered to wash the mud out of his hair.

It was going to be a very interesting rescue...


End file.
